


Revving at Full Throttle

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, In a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's revving at full throttle, he's losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revving at Full Throttle

"Would you slow down! You're gonna kill us both!" he growled, gripping the edge of his seat.

"Hey! _I'm_ the one driving, so _I_ get to decide how fast I wanna go!" She stepped on the gas peddle again, this time driving just a tiny bit faster than before.

"But you _don't_ need to go this fast!"

"But _you_ were the one who wanted to get to Central quickly!"

"And we can get there quickly even if you drive at the _speed limit!_ "

"Ugh, Ed, you're overlooking a simple fact!" she snapped, frustrated.

"And what the hell is that?"

"The faster we get there the more time we have to ourselves. _Alone._ "

He was silent for a moment before the mischievous tone in her voice convinced him completely. "Then step on it, woman!" he commanded, pointing at the road ahead of them.

She smiled, stepping on the gas. "That's what I thought."


End file.
